before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Slashers
Slashers are the main point of the game. If there are not enough players to fill the ratio, a new round cannot begin. It is possible to guess which Slasher will be in the next round by listening for a noise that plays before the round. The player cannot choose for themself what monster they want to play as. All Slasher abilities are toggled by the letter E, the cooldowns vary. This page contains a list of all known Slashers as of March 2016. Some are still undergoing editing. Jason Jason is probably the most well known slasher in the game as he is a famous serial killer who kills people with his ever so hateful machete and his hockey mask (which could most probably be stained by someone's blood). A good thing to know about him is that when he swings his weapon he makes a sound and that is a sign that can point where he is, he has a speed boost ability, so running from him probably is a futile action, should he spot you. Eyes Based off of the game Eyes The Horror Game. A strange-looking slasher with a head for a body, and guts hanging out that look like rusted metal. You can get an idea of her location because it emits a red glow from it's body. It also "sings" occasionaly so look out for that too. The Eyes is a character based off a southeast Asian folktale monster called the "Krasue". In game it bears a similiar vision to Predator and Terminator, the entirely environment is blue, however, and so are players (players are a teal blue, though, easily noticable when you scrutinize the shades of color). The Eyes also have the ability to make it so that the eyes can see like blue night vision to spot nearby heartbeats. Darth Vader A well known character from the Star Wars ''franchise. Having pitch black armor, this slasher can be recognized by the lightsaber he carries. You can tell where his location is by hearing the hum of his blade, and listening for the classic 'breathing-through-the-mask' noise. He has a "force choke" power which immobilizes and damages players at a distance. The ability can easily be used to prevent the survivor from escaping. Ghoul A creature which looks like a ghost. It's body is white and translucent and emits a white glow from it's body. You can get an idea of where it is by the the soft chants it seems to be whispering from time to time, the faint chants resemble the notes made by the Clock Tower 'Big Ben' when it strikes 12'o'clock. There is a glitch with Ghoul, that involves Tracer Goggles and Ghoul. Turning on the Tracer Goggles while Ghoul is on the map means you can see him anywhere. (Not through objects.) The Ghoul has the ability to turn invisible, making it harder for survivors to spot it. = The Fallen Based off a creature from the television show ''Doctor Who. '' The fallen angel is a statue that appears to be weeping by the way it covers its face with its hands. The lore says it cannot move if you lock eye contact with it. In game, it moves like a chess piece, going one square at a time. Clicking results in a new pose, that when used on a player will kill them. Its ability is to use a decoy that can be teleported back to at any moment. Predator The Predator is from a rated R movie called Predator. Predator has superhuman strength and abilities, but he is a mortal, he possesses a crude form of Infrared vision which permits him limited distance-sight in the dark, and the ability to spot players from afar (Players glow a yellowish color, the entire environment looks blue), He can turn completely invisible for a time, his weapons are claws. Terminator The Terminator is a Cyborg assassin built by an Artificial intelligence from components of an unknown (most likely extra-terrestrial) origin, He bears similiar night-vision to the Predator, except the environment is Red, players still look the same, however, and he uses his hands as a weapon, he does not take on his trademark human guise in-game. His ability is to make it look like red night vision for a little bit to spot nearby survivors. Xenomorph Modeled after the creature from the ''Alien movies. This monster has an "acid spit" that will slow players down. In order to make a kill, the slasher must click within striking range of the target. A screech (probably the exact noise from the films) will sound, followed by a varied animation involving the head bobbing forward, the arms reaching out, or a lash of the tail. Aside from the sound made when attacking, the Xenomorph is mostly quiet throughout the round. Players are surrounded by a boxy yellow glow, and the environment appears purple. The Grudge Thought to be based on the character from the movie of the same name. A female human whose entire body tics incessantly. Her appearance is likely the least threatening of the monsters, as she has light gray skin, wears a faded white shirt and boxers combo, has black hair, and wide eyes with black smeared around them. Her ability is to "enter a frenzied state for 15 seconds", after which is assumed anyone in her radius will die. Clicking will prompt an animation in which her arms shake, likely used when killing another player. It constantly makes a rash cooing like sound, like a cicada. Nightmare Nightmare looks like some sort of half human-half monster mutation. It's appearance is very frightening, as it has 4 purple eyes, 3 one the left side of the face, and one on the right (survivor's POV). It also moves awkwardly, by limping, most probably because it has one leg larger than the other. It's weapon cannot be seem but it is a scythe that seems to from from it's arm. It has night vision like the Predator and the Terminator and makes a roar similar to the Predator. The Thing Based off of John Carpenter's The Thing. The Thing is a creature that can disguise as a player (usually the one you just killed, or random if round just started), it has an open mouth in the middle of it's chest with teeth on all sides. The head is one of the terrifying bits, as it has four mandibles with razor sharp teeth lining the insides of them, and a gigantic worm-like tongue hanging out. It also has many bulges on its body (Left leg, Bottom right arm, Bottom left of chest.) Also having spikes at the bottom of his right arm. Other slashers not yet analyzed: -Headless Chef (Bears a player-binding ability) -Scarecrow (Same power as Headless Chef, only Scarecrow is slightly faster) -Arachne (A spider) -Jack The Ripper (most recent) (Frenzy mode for 15 seconds) More have yet to be posted..